Island Dreamers
by Tythea
Summary: Sora's dreams of Riku are growing more frequent with each passing night. He longs to tell Riku how he feels, but can't bring himself to risk losing Riku's friendship. Little does he know, Riku is dreaming of him just as often. Rated T... for now...
1. The Dream

_Riku.... It was Riku.... Right there, right in front of me.... Nothing else matters, nothing except for Riku.... _

Sora reached slowly towards his friend's beautiful smiling face, his heart racing. He leaned forward, their lips drawing closer and closer to one another. Sora breathed in Riku's scent, and he felt his heart flutter. He closed his eyes letting the sensation wash over him. He leaned forward with new determination, hand outstretched to pull Riku closer to him.

But his hand found nothing but air. Confused, Sora opened his eyes to discover that he lying in his room, alone. Sunlight shone brightly through the open window, and a refreshing sea breeze wafted in. The young Brunette sighed. He had been dreaming of Riku again. It had been happening a lot ever since they got back from fighting Xemnas.

It had never occurred to Sora before then, but he was beginning to realize that he had feelings for his childhood friend. Strong feelings too. But Sora could never tell Riku how he felt. What if Riku rejected him? What if Riku hated him for it? Sora wouldn't be able to bare something as horrible as that.

Riku could never know.

Sora ate breakfast quickly that morning, hoping to get to school early, so he wouldn't run into Riku on the way there. The dream was still running through his head, and he was sure something would show on his face if he saw Riku before calming down a little.

He grabbed his schoolbag and hurried out the door with a piece of toast in his mouth. As he walked, he ran over the dream a few more times in his mind. He munched on his toast absentmindedly as he replayed the scene over and over again.

_If only it were real..._ thought Sora wistfully.

A flash of silver caught his eye, and he snapped out of his fantasy world with a jolt. Riku was leaning against a tree just a few feet away!!! The Brunette let out a startled "Meep!" and dove behind a clump of palm trees, hoping that Riku hadn't spotted him and wondering how he had beat him there!

The younger teen peeked out slightly from his hiding place to see if his friend had noticed anything. He sighed with relief to see that Riku hadn't moved. He was still leaning relaxed against a palm tree, and staring off into space. His silver hair shone brilliantly in the morning sun. A few seconds later, he absentmindedly checked his watch.

_That's odd..._ thought Sora. _It almost looks like he's waiting for someone._

Sora ducked back behind the trees trying to think of who Riku could possibly be waiting for this early. No one came to mind. The only person Riku ever walked to school with was Sora, so why was Riku out here now?

Sora realized he wouldn't be able to avoid Riku without seeming suspicious. He took a minute or two to clear his head and to straighten out his school uniform, considering it had gotten a little disheveled while he was hiding.

After he deemed himself presentable, he did his best to slip out of the trees and back onto the sidewalk without being noticed. But instead, he tripped on a fallen branch and crashed to the ground. Riku noticed him this time, and hurried over to help him up.

_Ouch! Way to go, Graceful!_ Sora thought bitterly.

"Sora! Are you okay? What happened?" Riku asked, leaning down to lend a hand.

Sora flushed pink with embarrassment.

"I'm fine," He said, keeping his head down to hide his burning face. "My foot just caught a root or something. No big deal."

Sora stood up slowly his blush subsiding slightly. He was still in a bit of a daze when he finally looked up and found Riku's face only a couple inches away from his own! His eyes grew wide, and the dream flashed through his mind again. He whipped around quickly to pick up his bag, his face burning crimson, then ran off down the path without a word, leaving Riku standing there confused.


	2. Confession

Sora spent the rest of the day avoiding Riku as much as possible. He didn't want to, but he couldn't help it! Everytime he saw his silver-haired friend, all he could think about was that amazing, wonderful, completely aggravating dream! His face would flush bright red, his heart would go into overdrive, and before he knew it, he would be sprinting as fast as he could in the opposite direction!

_I can't keep avoiding him forever!_ Sora thought as he found himself running away for what felt like the millionth time. _I just don't know how to face him!_

By the end of the day Sora could barely stand, he had been running so much. He found a group of trees that were out of view from the main path, and collapsed in the shade. As he lay there he racked his brain for a solution to his problem. He thought hard whilst gazing up at the sky through the palm leafs. The sea breeze wafted by, rustling his coffee colored hair spikes. The air was warm and humid, but not overly so.

Sora began to feel sleepy. His body was exhausted from running, and it was so nice lying there beneath the trees. His sapphire eyes slid slowly closed, and he drifted off into a light sleep....

Sora thought he heard someone calling his name. It sounded far away, but he recognized the voice. It sounded like Riku... Riku was speaking to him, calling for him. He ran toward the call, flying to his friend. He had to see him! He had to see Riku! Sora smiled and reached out his arms to the voice, crying out in return.

"Sora?"

"I'm here, Riku!"

"Sora?"

"I'm coming! Wait for me, Riku!"

"Sora?" His voice was getting softer, further away!

"Riku!" Sora yelled frantically, "I'm here Riku, don't go! Don't g--"

Sora's eyes snapped open! He was still lying on the ground, and it was getting dark. Sora sighed and closed his eyes, not wanting to move. Another dream about Riku... This one was a little different, but the feelings that lingered were still the same. The wanting. The longing to be by Riku's side forever. Why did these visions have to torment him like this! He sighed again and slammed his fist angrily on the ground beside him.

"Sora?"

Sora's eyes flung open again in shock. That voice was definitely not a dream. He slowly turned his head to see Riku sitting on the ground next to him. His friend's emerald eyes were looking down at him with a mixture of concern and amusement.

"Are you okay?"

The brunette froze in place, then bolted upright and attempted to run off again. Soreness shot through his legs, his knees buckled, and he ate dirt for the second time that day. All that running earlier had caught up with him.

The silver-haired boy walked over to help his friend up, but Sora, hearing his approach, flinched and shuffled out of reach as fast as his sore legs would allow. The brunette refused to meet the older teen's piercing green eyes. So much for acting normal.

Riku paused, his hand outstretched, then he sighed and sat back down, realizing that Sora wasn't going to allow him near right now. He looked down at the ground in confusion.

"Sora?" Riku asked once again, "Why have you been avoiding me all day? Did I... do something wrong? Whatever it is, I'm sorry! I'll fix it, just tell me what I did!"

The younger teen heard the sadness in his friend's voice. He looked back at the silver haired boy, only to see him looking guiltily at the ground.

_He actually thinks it's his fault?!_ Thought Sora, shocked.

His dreams temporarily forgotten, Sora crawled, slowly, over to his childhood friend and sat down next to him. The young brunette was at a loss for words. He didn't want Riku to blame himself for this, but he couldn't think of a way to explain his recent behavior without straight out confessing his feelings! Sora shook his head violently. No, that was out of the question, he couldn't risk losing Riku's friendship..... but he had to say something to set the record straight... He took a deep breath.

"Riku.. I..." The silver haired teen looked over at him curiously. Sora cleared his throat. "I... I've been... um..." The brunette tried to think of something to say, but the words just wouldn't come. Should he just tell Riku the truth? No! Riku might never speak to him again! Should he blame his behavior on something else? No, he was terrible at lying. Especially to his friends... What to do?! What to do?!

"Sora...?" The silver haired boy asked, watching his friend's face with concern. Sora sighed. He could at least tell part of the truth, right?

"I'm fine." Sora said reassuringly. "Sorry if I worried you. I've just... had a lot on my mind lately."

"Like what?" Riku asked. A slight blush rose in Sora's face, but he hoped it was faint enough that his friend wouldn't notice.

"Well... I've been having these.... dreams lately, and -"

"Dreams?" The silver haired boy interrupted. He sat up a little straighter and stared at Sora intently. "What kind of dreams?"

"Wha-?!" The younger teen was caught off guard by the question and his friend's sudden interest. He tried to hide his embarrassment, but he could feel his face turning redder and redder by the minute. "Wh-what does it m-m-matter?"

Riku's emerald eyes softened and the older teen leaned back to gaze at the now starry sky thoughtfully. After a moment, he spoke.

"Well... to tell you the truth, I've been having some interesting dreams lately too. Just wanted to know if yours were....." He trailed off as if trying to find the right words.

Sora gazed at his silver haired friend and marveled at his appearance. His long silver tresses shimmered like water in the moonlight, his skin was pale and beautiful, and his jewel-like eyes sparkled as he gazed into the night sky. The young brunette became aware that his mouth was hanging open like an idiot, so he shut it, and averted his eyes reluctantly.

They both sat in silence for a while, neither of them knowing what to say. Sora began to feel nervous, wondering what Riku was thinking about... wondering if he was angry... He hugged his knees to his chest and glanced sideways at his friend. Riku was staring back at him.

"W-what is it? Do I have something on my face?" His silver haired friend was gazing very intently at him.

"Sora...?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Do.... do you... like me?" The older teen asked bluntly.

"W-w-what?!" The brunette's sapphire eyes widened and he blushed furiously. He tried to hide it by looking away, but he felt a hand, Riku's hand, on his cheek and allowed it to turn his head gently back towards the waiting emerald eyes of his friend. Their gazes locked, and Sora froze, waiting for his friend's reaction to the truth that was now so plain on the young teen's face.

Riku looked deep into the brunette's frightened, sapphire eyes for the longest time, then suddenly, he leaned in closer and placed his pale lips to Sora's. The young teen's heart fluttered, then sped into overdrive. He froze in surprise, then melted into the kiss. His hands entwined themselves in Riku's silver hair, and he kissed the older teen back passionately.

_If this is another dream, please don't let me wake up! _ Sora thought blissfully.

Riku leaned into Sora, their lips locked together, and the brunette found himself lying on the ground, his hands pinned next to his head, with Riku above him. They pulled away from the kiss slowly, gasping for air.

The silver haired teen smiled.

"I guess I got my answer." He said grinning at Sora's flushed face.

The younger boy was in a daze. He was aware of what had just happened, and yet he still couldn't believe it was real. He could sense Riku watching him, waiting for some sort of response. Sora opened and closed his mouth attempting to speak, but, in surprise to both Sora and Riku, what came out was a nervous giggle.

"Sora?" The older boy asked, bewildered.

"I'm sorry." The younger teen said, still giggling, "It's just, I was so afraid of how you would react! I'm so relieved!" The brunette continued to giggle uncontrollably. Tears of relief rolled down his cheeks as he lay there laughing, then he threw his arms around Riku's neck and kissed him again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Sorry this chapter took so darn long to get out! I'll try to update more quickly with the next one.

Anyway, this is my first fanfic, so any reviews to let me know what you like, what you don't like, and any tips on how I can improve would be very appreciated! Thank you very much!

~Tythea~ =^-^=


End file.
